


he threatened me i swear

by girodelles_waifu



Series: guess-the-author fills [3]
Category: Romeo & Juliet - Takarazuka Revue, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girodelles_waifu/pseuds/girodelles_waifu
Summary: Benvolio and Tybalt have an...arrangement.
Relationships: Benvolio Montague/Tybalt
Series: guess-the-author fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Guess the Author round Two





	he threatened me i swear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 2 of the Takarazuka Guess-the-Author game, with the prompt 'stay still'.
> 
> Based on the actresses from the 2010 Takarazuka production based on the Presgurvic musical (seen here: https://imgur.com/a/qteFByP)

“Ow!”

Tybalt backs up long enough to glare at him. “I told you not to move.”

 _You try not moving when someone drags you into an alley with a knife at your throat,_ Benvolio thinks. He knows better than to say anything of the kind, of course. Not that he would have had time to say anything before Tybalt is kissing him again.

It’s a complicated thing, this affair of theirs. He can’t call it a relationship, not really—it’s not as if they talk. But in these little stolen moments, Tybalt is willing to pretend Benvolio isn’t what he is: a Montague, the best friend of his most hated rival. 

Even so, Tybalt still reacts with instant suspicion at any suggestion he let his guard down, so by now Benvolio is used to making out with Tybalt’s blade pressed against his throat.

The danger only makes it more exciting, anyway.

His friends wouldn’t understand. There’s no point in telling them—Mercutio doesn’t need more reasons to hate Tybalt.

Benvolio is content with this; Tybalt’s warm mouth on his, his hands pushing him up against the cold stone of the shadowed alley, the warning point of the knife. He knows to ask for more would mean losing Tybalt forever.

“Mm!”

Tybalt pulls away at Benvolio’s muffled gasp. “Sorry,” he says, sounding oddly abashed as he looks down at the drop of blood on the knife. “Stay still this time.”

Benvolio leans back with a sigh as Tybalt kisses the blood away.

This is enough.


End file.
